


Episode 2: Trust Issues and Graduation

by FrostyKoala



Series: Filling the Void [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted manipulation, Awesome Stiles, Evil Kate Argent, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobic Language, Jealous Kate Argent, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Lying Kate Argent, M/M, Marine Derek, Trust Issues, Verbal Abuse, loving stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyKoala/pseuds/FrostyKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles loses the greatest love of his life, will he be able to pick up the pieces and move on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2: Trust Issues and Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long to get out, but inspiration comes and goes with me. Here's part two to my Filling the Void series! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a kudos if you like it, a comment if you really like and/or a sub if you love it! Also, there is derogatory and abusive language in this, so if that's any triggers for anyone, you have been warned. As per usual, the only thing I own are my own plot bunnies and where they lead me. Everything else belongs to Mr. Davis.

It had been a year since the morning he ran into Derek. They had started seeing each other pretty regularly after that and things were going great. Well, until about four months into it, when an ugly snake reared its head from Derek's past. An ugly snake by the name of Kate Argent.  
She showed up one day after Derek got out of class to try and get back with him.

~~~

“Hey, hot stuff. Long time, no see,” a voice said behind Derek that he recognized instantly and that had his blood freezing in his veins.  
“What do you want, Kate?” he asked, turning around to face her her dirty blonde hair was in a loose ponytail and her makeup was immaculate, as usual. She had on tight, hip hugging jeans with a red blouse and black heels. She looked every bit the stunning woman he had fallen for two years ago.  
“I just wanted to see if we could maybe pick up where we left off?” she said with a tone that was meant to be innocent, but held too much of a sexual undertone.  
“I meant it when I said I was done. I don't want you back,” was his reply.  
“Oh, Derek, honey, we all say things we don't mean. I know you still want me. I can see it in the way you look at me. Admit it. You still wanna fuck me senseless, don't you?”  
“Actually, no, I don't. I don't do psycho. Besides, I've been seeing someone else for the last few months now. Now it's your turn to move on,” he said as he started to walk away. It didn't stop Kate from following him.  
“Oh really? You've moved on? Trying to replace me with some little skank? How much does she charge an hour?”  
“Yes, I've moved on, and as for trying to replace you? Not as hard as you might think. And HE doesn't charge anything. He's not a prostitute.”  
Derek had stopped and confronted Kate once again. Kate's face contorted into a sneer when she realized he was with a guy now.  
“So you felt so hellbent on replacing me, that you went and turned into a fucking queer?” she spat, sneering at him.  
“Yeah. And you wanna know why? Because he treats me better than you ever did. I'm not just a cock with legs to him. I'm an actual person. He, unlike you, actually cares for me.”  
“Have you two fucked yet?”  
“That's none of your business.”  
“I'll take that as a no. What makes you think he's not in it for just the sex? I bet he's gonna drop you like a bad habit the minute it happens. You wanna know why? Because all you are to him is a conquest. He just wants to fuck you so that he can go back to all his little gay faggot buddies and brag about the sexy Marine he fucked,” she told him.  
“That's not true,” he whispered, the defeat evident in his voice as her words planted seeds of doubt in his mind, though he tried not to let it get to him.  
“Don't believe me? Just watch. Soon, he's gonna start trying to slowly get you on board with sex. It'll probably start with him blowing you. Then, he'll try to get you to do the same to him. After that, he's got you.”  
“Shut up! Just shut up!” Derek screamed at her. Surely he wasn't just a conquest to Stiles? He didn't feel he could be after all the times they've just cuddled.  
'But what if that's part of his plan?' a voice said in his head. 'What if he's being patient and waiting to make his move? Biding his time?'  
Kate could see the battle raging inside his head as her words took effect.  
“Go ahead and ask him. I bet he'll try and deny it and assure you that you're not just a conquest. Guys like that will tell you all you want to hear just to get what they want and then they leave you high and dry and alone!” Kate called after Derek as he fled her presence.  
Once he was a good distance away, he pulled out his phone and texted Stiles to meet him at the Java Lava asap. He waited for a reply as he make his way to the cafe. He didn't have to wait long.

[11:43 am] Stiles <3  
Yeah, sure, babe. Is everything ok?

[11:44 am] Derek  
Just some things I wanna talk about. Get here soon? Please?

[11:44 am] Stiles <3  
Ok, be there in a jiff. :*

Stiles showed up ten minutes after that, got his coffee and sat down opposite his boyfriend. He took in the look of distress on Derek's face that he tried to hide. He was about to speak, when Derek beat him to it.  
“Am I just a conquest to you?” he asked bluntly. Stiles gave a look of flabberghast.  
“Uh... What?”  
“Am I just a conquest to you?” Derek repeated. “Am I just a converted straight guy that you can brag to your friends about?”  
“Where is this coming from?” Stiles asked, confused.  
“Just answer the questions. Please.”  
“Yes and no.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means yes, you are a conquest, just not in the way you're thinking. The conquest is that you could have anyone you want. Literally, you're that gorgeous. The fact that you chose ME to be with is awesome in my book. That's my conquest with you. As for bragging to my friends about you, it won't be because I 'converted' you. It'll be about how much of a gentleman you are with me; how you go out of your way to make sure I'm doing ok and that I'm happy. Will the 'conversion' of your sexuality come up in conversation? Probably, who knows?” Stiles finished, taking a deep breath.  
“So... you won't fuck me and leave me?” Derek tentatively asked.  
“That's not the person I am. When I love someone, I do it with all I have no half-assed feelings or maybes. I either love you or I don't. And for you, Derek Ryan Hale, I love you, absolutely and completely.”  
“Really? You... you love me?”  
“I am irrevocably, head over heels in love with you. I love all of you, from your sourwolf disposition to your ridiculously and unfairly tight ass.”  
Derek took a moment to let his works sink in. he didn't say a thing Kate said he would. Stiles was actually in love with him, and he thought he was the lucky one to have Derek. Derek knew it was the other way around; he was the lucky one to have a guy like Stiles.  
“I love you, too,” he said without any doubt as he looked Stiles right in his eyes. He knew for certain that he loved this spastic man with no filter and filthy sarcasm and an even dirtier sense of humor with every fiber of his being. It was a real mind, body and soul kind of love. He told Stiles as much. Said man then stood up, walked over to Derek and proceeded to kiss the breath right of him, while Derek immediately reciprocated. Some stranger said something about nasty fags, and both Stiles and Derek shot him the bird without breaking contact.  
When they finally did, Stiles whispered into Derek's ear, “I have a present I was saving for you after your graduation, but I think tonight would be a better night to give it to you.”  
“And that would be...?” he ventured.  
“First, it's not something I can give you right here and now. Second, it's something very unique that no one else has, but I want to give it to you,” Stiles replied cryptically. Derek took a minute to process his words and what he meant. His eyes went wide and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline, making Stiles giggle.  
“You want to.. to give me...,” Derek stammered out, blushing furiously.  
“Yeah. My gift is myself,” he supplied for his flustered boyfriend.  
“To be able to make sweet love to the man I adore above all, who has become the center of my entire universe, is probably the single best gift ever.”  
They shared another passionate kiss before leaving for Derek's dorm room. The whole time, Derek couldn't believe he had lucked up so well. He thanked the powers that be that Stiles had ran into him (literally) all those months ago.


End file.
